Bet On It
by tobiasprior
Summary: This ones a little different. Four makes a bet with Zeke, involving Tris. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"So, have you seen her?" Zeke asked, throwing his wrap on the table beside me and pulling out a chair.

"Seen who?" I asked, biting into my own dinner.

"The new girl?" Zeke stared at me, wide eyed, as if it was obvious.

I shook my head, "There's a new girl?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah, and I hear that five guys have already asked her out."

I shrugged. "So?"

Zeke nudged me. "C'mon, Four." He spoke through a mouthful of food. "It's the date party in three weeks, and you don't have a date."

"I don't even know if I wanna go, man."

"Didn't you hear?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you said. Five guys already-"

Zeke shook his head. "No, not that," he snapped. "Coach put up a sign saying that everyone who goes has got a chance of getting on the team."

"Why would he say that? What has some party got to do with the team?" I asked, confused. Playing sports isn't something I want to do in the future, but I'm good at it, and the better grade I get, the more chance I have to study law.

"I don't know, something to do with extra credit. And if you have a date, the more people are going to show up at the games."

I groaned. "Fine. Who are you going with?"

"Shauna."

"Ill be there with the new girl."

Zeke laughed once. "You're so sure that she'll say yes?"

I nodded, chewing on my food.

"I bet you she wont. She's already knocked back the five guys."

I smirked. "You bet?"

Zeke looked up slowly, a glint in his eyes. "Yeah." he laughed. "I bet you she wont go the party with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "And if she doesn't? What's in it for you?"

"You have to give up your stupid law degree that you're working on, come to Chicago Sports College with me. Basketball all the way." Zeke winked.

I thought back to when we were kids. We had always told each other we would become professional basketball players together. Since then, I wanted to study law, take a different path. Zeke has tried everything for me to change my mind, but its something I'm passionate about.

I smirked before shaking his hand. "Deal." I stood up, taking my trash away.

"You don't even know her name" Zeke chuckled.

"I guess ill find out." I winked.

**BTW IT IS A BOARDING SCHOOL. SO THEY ALL HAVE THEIR OWN ROOMS IN THE SCHOOL.**

I know its a short beginning, but I wanted to use this to start the story off. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into English class, taking a seat next to the new girl. Zeke hadn't mentioned how pretty she was. No, that word was too small. I shook the thoughts away as the bell rang and more people rushed into class. I leaned over, whispering.

"So, I heard your little miss popular."

She glanced at me, a practical look, taking in all of my features.

"You seem to have caught everyone's attention." I continued.

"I guess people are just desperate for something new to talk about." she spoke, looking down at her desk. "I've also heard that you're 'Mr Popluar'" she continued, using air quotes. "Although from what I saw at lunch, you don't quite live up to that title. You were sitting alone with one other guy."

I chuckled. "If you must know, the rest were at practise. And by the way, I didn't give myself that title, its just what people have, I don't know, nicknamed me."

"Like your number nickname, Four, is it?" She rolled her eyes.

"So you've heard of me?" I smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, people in this school talk." She shrugged, then spoke again. "So why weren't you at practise?"

"Lets just say its not one of my top priorities."

"And what might be at the top of that list?"

"Right now… talking to you."

She made a face before rolling her eyes. "You're quite the charmer, Four. I hate to break it to you, but, you don't even know my name."

I then turned to her, smirking. "Tris, isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, then showed a hint of a smile.

"Mr. Eaton, would you like to spend the night here with me?" Mrs. Nathy snapped, glaring at me.

I cleared my throat. "No offence Miss, but I think I'm a little young for you."

I heard chuckles and snickers from the back of the class.

Mrs. Nathy sighed. "I thought you may have grown up over the summer. So far my day has been nothing buy disappointment. One more word from you and you're out." Her words were stern, and so I decided to do my work.

* * *

I kept my eyes focused on the board, taking notes. From the corner of my eye I could see Four messing around with pieces of paper. Tearing and scrunching it up, making a mess. I couldn't even believe I had to address him as 'Four". How ridiculous? I grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag as the bell rang. Before I stood up, I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around to see Four.

"Yes?"

He smirked. "There's a carnival this Friday. I'll pick you up at six?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're really cocky, you know that, right?"

He smirked again and I snapped. "Will you stop doing that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I look forward to it." He winked

"And what makes you so sure I want to go with you?" I asked.

"If you didn't you would have said no by now."

I tried to respond but he had already rushed out of the classroom, the words stuck in my throat. I threw my bag over my shoulder and stormed out.

"I guess you've met Four?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Christina walking up to me. She'd been showing me around since I and had been nothing but nice to me.

I scoffed. "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed once. "I've seen that expression on many girls faces."

"So what, is he like she school prince charming?"

"He definitely knows the right thing to say to make girls here love him, but it's the aftermath I hate."

"Why, what happens after?"

"He dates a girl and then as soon as it gets serious, he drops contact." She sighed like she had explained this a thousand times.

I turned to her, stopping outside of my next class. "What, just like that?"

She nodded. "Yep. Most girls come to school crying," then she roller her eyes. "Its ridiculous if you ask me, you'd think they would learn."

I sighed. "So is that your girl code for 'stay away'?"

She patted my shoulder before walking away. "Its probably for the best."

I smiled slightly, then entered the classroom. It was the last lesson and so when it was over, I felt relieved to have gotten through my first day. I walked back to my room who I shared with a girl named Marlene.

"Hey. How was your first day?" She asked while rummaging through her closet.

I placed my books down on the dresser and threw my hair up in a messy bun. "It went well." I smiled. "Christina showed me around and all of my lessons were good."

She looked back and smiled.

A sudden question came to mind. "What do you know about Four?" I asked.

She looked back again, leaning away from her closet. "Four?"

I quickly tried to act casual. "Christina basically told me I should stay away."

She laughed once. "Unless you wanna get heart broken."

"Its really that bad?"

"I mean, he leads these girls on, then drops them like a hat."

I leaned back on my arms and nodded. "Then it's a good job I'm not interested."

She smiled then continued to look through her clothes.

"Going somewhere? Anything I can help with?"

She nodded. "I need something to wear for bowling tonight."

I stood up to help and noticed a pair of dark leggings. "What about them?"

"Great," she smiled. "And you're coming too. What you're wearing is fine."

Before I could protest, Marlene had grabbed my hand and was out the door.

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where've you been Mar, we've been waiting for twenty minutes." I heard a boy groan. He was handsome with dark skin.

"Oh, shut up, Uriah. I'm here now aren't I?" Marlene said.

I took a seat next to the only other person I knew. Christina.

"Hey. I'm glad you came." she smiled. "I wasn't sure if you would."

I laughed. "I didn't really have a choice, Marlene dragged me out."

Christina laughed and I noticed the boy - Uriah - was watching us. I could feel my cheeks turning hot. Marlene seemed to catch on.

"Oh! Guys, this is Tris. She started school here today."

Marlene introduced me to Uriah, Lynn, Will and Al.

"Should we start, or are we waiting on anybody else?" Will asked.

Lynn cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah. Shauna is coming."

"What?" Uriah snapped, clearly annoyed. "That means Zeke is going to come as well."

"And Four." Marlene added.

"Lauren will probably come too." Christina said.

I suddenly felt nervous meeting all of these new people. I quickly remembered that this was supposed to be a new start. I was no longer the quiet shy girl.

"Who?" I asked Christina.

"Oh yeah." She smiled, clearly remembering that I had no idea who these people were. "Shauna is Lynn's sister, Zeke was that guy sitting with Four the other day, remember?" I nodded, thinking back to it. "He's also Uriah's brother." She continued. "And Lauren is their friend."

I nodded again. "Oh, okay."

"Well Shauna asked me where I was going, and wanted to come too." Lynn continued.

"You couldn't have just said no?" Uriah moaned.

Marlene slapped him playfully. "Oh get over it. Just because you don't want Zeke to beat you."

Uriah looked up. "You think he'll beat me?"

Marlene smiled and shrugged. "Guess we'll see."

Before Uriah could respond, there was a loud banging sound. We all spun our heads around. Speak of the devil. Or devils.

I made eye contact with Four without meaning to. I looked away quickly, but not before witnessing his trademark smirk. I don't know what it was, but I felt a strange attraction to him, despite the warnings.  
But if I was going to spend the night here, I had to get away from him. At least for now.

"I'm going to get a drink." I mumbled to Christina. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." She said before tying the laces of her bowling shoes.  
I stood and walked over to the fridges. I looked through the glass before deciding. In the reflection I could see a figure behind me. I spun around, only to be faced with Four. I breathed out heavily, hand on my chest.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" He teased.

"Yep, you caught me. I didn't come here to bowl or make friends, the only reason I'm here is to see your beautiful face with those remarkable features."

Four chuckled. "What, you don't like me or something?"

I pressed my lips together, searching for an answer. "What if I told you I've been warned"

He shrugged. "Do you believe it?"

"I haven't decided yet."

He took a step closer. "Maybe I can help you."

I looked down momentarily, noticing the space between us had shrunk. "Do you corner all of the girls that you meet?"

He took another step. "Only the ones I want to get to know."

I put my hand on his chest, pushing him away. "Oh please, you can drop the act."

"What?" His eyebrows pulled in.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the new girl. You're trying to take advantage."

He feigned being hurt. "Is that what you really think of me?"

I stared at him.

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding, I'm not going to take advantage, I'm not a rapist."

I laughed. "I didn't say you were."

"That's what it sounded like." He mumbled.

I giggled. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

He spun around. I took a sharp breath in shock, to which he smirked. "Can you bowl?"

"What?" I asked, confused at his sudden change in conversation.

"Can you bowl?" He repeated. "Or should I teach you? You know, I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself."

I raised my eyebrows. "The only thing you should be worrying about is the look on your face when I beat you." I pushed past him and walked away.

I took my seat back next to Christina. They had already set the game up and everyone was grabbing their bowling balls.

"Did you not get a drink?" Christina asked, looking at my empty hands,

I inwardly sighed. Four had distracted me. "Uh no. I changed my mind." Before she could ask anything else, I stood up to grab a ball. While searching through to find the right weight, I felt a hand brush against mine. I looked up to see Four smirking at me.

"Sorry." He whispered against my ear, acting like he had done it by accident. I would love to smack that smirk off his face.

I took my bowling ball and sat back down.

* * *

"So have you asked her yet?" Zeke mumbled down my ear.

I shook my head subtly. "It hasn't even been a day yet Zeke, its gonna take longer than that."

"What's this?"

I looked up to see Lauren had been listening in. I sighed. I didn't want anybody else to know.

"Four said he would show to the date party with Tris. I bet he wouldn't." Zeke whispered.

I looked around, making sure nobody else was listening.

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "That's why you're so into her? You need a date?" She spoke like she couldn't believe it.

I rolled my eyes. "Its not that bad Lauren."

"Its cruel." She said. "Anyway, why cant you ask somebody that you already know."

"Because she's fresh meat." Zeke said.

"Gross, Zeke, she's not an animal." Lauren shot back.

"They all know Four's ways." Zeke continued.

"My ways?" I asked. I wasn't aware of this.

"Yeah, you date a girl and then drop her." He said.

I shook my head. "Its not like that."

"Yes it is. And now your going to lead Tris on. Why's this party so important anyway?" Lauren asked.

"Coach is going to be there, he wants the team there too."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Boys and their dilemmas."

"You cant tell anybody about this, Lauren." I said, sternly.

She looked away, watching Tris take her shot. "Why, because you know its wrong?"

"Its just a harmless bet, why do you care?"

"Because imagine having it done to you. I'm your friend, Four, and this isn't right."

I stood up, annoyed. "The party determines who gets on the team. If I want my law degree and ticket out of this town, I need all the credit I can get."

Without saying anything else, I walked out.

**Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tris, wake up."

I shot my eyes open to see Christina stand over me.

"Christina? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to where Marlene was.

"What does it look like?" She shrugged. "I'm waking you up."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "But where's Marlene?"

"She likes to go jogging of a morning and the door was left open so I came in." She explained.

"So the door was just…wide open?"

"Okay fine, maybe I let myself in. Will you quit being cranky and be grateful it was me and not some creep."

I laughed softly. "I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah, no kidding." She teased. "Anyway, guess what."

"What?" I said between a yawn.

"You know Will? He asked me out."

I smiled. "That's great."

She nodded. "We'll probably go to the date party together. We should find you a date too."

I groaned. "I'm not really into all that."

"Oh don't be stupid." She waved a dismissive hand. "I think Four is into you."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Four? The guy you told me to stay away from?"

She sighed. "Oh I don't know. I just want you to have a date and come with me."

I patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

I slammed the door to my locker and pulled my phone from my pocket.

'6 missed calls from Marcus.'

I scowled at the screen and shoved it back in my pocket just as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to you last night?"

I spun around to see Zeke. "Nothing. I felt sick."

He looked at me with a concerned expression. "You okay man?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jut then, the bell rang and I headed towards my classroom. I took a seat near the back.

"Everybody get your books out and turn to page 78."

I stared out of the window, not interested.

"Mr. Eaton?"

I heard footsteps towards my desk, yet continued to ignore the teacher.

"Tobi-"

"What?" I snapped.

The teacher stared, wide eyed. "I would appreciate less attitude."

I smiled in a fake mannerism.

"Where is your book? Or any of your books for that matter?"

I shrugged.

"You don't know." He spoke slowly, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting tired of this Mr. Eaton. How do you expect to learn without any books?"

"A better teacher would be a start."

He stared at me, a blank expression then outstretched his arm, pointing at the door. "Out."

With great and dramatic effort, I pushed my chair out and stood up, storming from the classroom. On my way down the hallway I bumped shoulder with somebody, causing them to almost fall.

"Hey, watch it!"

I looked back momentarily to see Tris, wide eyed. Before I could walk away she grabbed my arm.

"Four, are you okay?"

I tried to shrug her off. "I'm fine."

She shook her head. "Nobody is ever fine. What happened?"

I spoke sternly. "Look, it doesn't matter. I've gotta go to the principals office and they're going to ring my dad." I tried to disguise the fear in my voice with anger.

Tris looked back and forth between the empty hallways. "Wanna get out of here?"

* * *

Four showed a hint of a smile before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the gym.

"Why are we here?" I whispered.

"There's a back door."

He didn't look back, just kept running and pulling me with him. Once we were outside he walked around to the side of a car.

"Get in." He said, tugging on the door of the drivers side.

"Woah wait. Who's car is this?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry its mine."

I breathed out, relieved, then hopped inside.

He pulled out his keys and started to engine. "Do you really think I'd steal a car?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Why do we even need a car?"

"If anybody sees us they're more likely to suspect it's a teacher."

He reversed the car and drove out of the gates.

"Not your first time, huh?" I laughed shakily.

Four glanced at me. "What about you?"

I bit my lip before shaking my head. Four looked at me again.

"Seriously? Then why did you ask me?"

I shrugged. "Because if we get caught its easier to believe that you pressured me into doing this."

Four laughed.

"Because I've never done it before and you seem to know what you're doing."

Four nodded. "Well I guess since its your fist time I should show you how to do it properly."

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Four pulled into what looked like an old pub. The wood that it was built from had rotten and letters had fallen off the name, leaving words that made no sense.

"Where are we?" I asked while unblocking my seat belt.

"Rick's Bar." He replied while getting out of the car.

I followed behind him, taking in my surroundings. Everybody else here either looked like a boxing champion or hooker.

"Where the hell have you brought me?" I whispered angrily in his ear.

I felt Four chuckle against me. "Don't worry they wont say anything to you. They're probably too high to even notice."

"That's comforting." I mumbled. "So they wouldn't tell anyone on us?"

Four glanced back. "Do they look like the sort of people that care?"

Four pulled on a door leading us to another room. Thankfully there was nobody else in here. I was about to question it when I noticed what he was standing in front of.

"Pool?" I asked. "You brought us here to play pool?"

"Must you question everything I do?" He smirked. "Now, have you ever played before?"

I reached past him, grabbing a pool stick. "Of course."

I caught Four smiling while setting up the table. "Ill let you go first since you're such a pro." He smirked.

I took a deep breath, not sure how I was going to pull this off and stood in front of the table. I tried to copy what I had once saw on TV of how the professionals had done it. Leaning over the table, I wrapped my hands around the stick and looked for a ball to hit. From behind me, I heard laughing.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You've never played before." He said shaking his head, a smile still on his lips.

I didn't say anything but stood up straight. Four walked closer so we were now face to face.

"Spin around." His voice came out in a whisper.

Slowly, I turned. Four placed his hand on mine. The contact sent chills through me. He adjusted my hands on my pool stick pushing one and pulling the other.

"Hold it like this." I felt his breath against my ear.

Suddenly I was aware of how close we were. Only inches separating us. The thought that he'd probably already done this with so many other girls snapped me out of it.

"I think I've got it." I said and Four took a step back.

I now took the shot successfully, actually hitting something.

Four smiled and nodded once. "Better."

He then took his place in front of the table, ready to take his shot.

"So why were you worried about the school ringing your dad?" I asked. "You know if we get caught they will definitely ring him."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"So why?" I pressed.

"You don't like to go unanswered, do you." He smirked.

"You keep avoiding the question." I pointed out.

Four sighed. "Me and my dad don't exactly get along, that's all."

I nodded and decided not to ask any more about it. I took my place next to the table, about to take another shot.

"So what made you want to skip today?" Four asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Considering you've never done it before… yeah."

I spoke slowly, careful to what I said next. "I just saw you looking all angry and figured its what you were going to do anyway. I wanted to come along."

"Kind brave of you." He said not looking at me and focusing on the game.

"Brave?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, you've been 'warned', right?" He said using air quotes.

"That really bothered you, didn't it?" I smirked.

"Which? The warning?" He shook his head. "Not really. I expected them to tell you." He spoke casually.

"So you know what you do?" I asked, confused.

"I don't do anything." He shrugged. "Girls around here are just too sensitive."

I laughed once. "So it has nothing to do with you being a little insensitive?"

"You think that?" He asked, looking at me now.

I shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"You keep saying that." He smirked.

I looked away trying to hide my smile. We continued with the game which of course, Four won.

"With more practise you'll get better." He told me.

"Better enough to beat you?"

"Lets not get crazy." He winked.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a large man with a sleeve of tattoos.

"Hey, Bud." Four nodded once.

"You two gotta get out of here." His voice was incredibly deep. "There's a crew of inspectors outside, checking on the pub. If they see you're out of school-"

Before he could finish, Four grabbed my arm and pulled me to a back exit.

"You knew him?" I asked breathless from running.

"Like you said, this wasn't my first time."

I tugged on the car door and jumped inside.

Four looked at the clock on the dash. "Its almost three anyway. We should get back."

* * *

We were almost back at the school when I noticed something familiar about the car behind us. I spun around to look through the back window.

"Four."

He glanced at me.

"Four." I tapped repeatedly on his arm.

"What wrong?" He looked concerned.

"Isn't that Mrs. Nathy's car?"

Four quickly looked through the rear-view mirror.

"Its okay." He said, holding on tighter to the steering wheel. "She wont know its us."

"And what about when we get out of the car in the parking lot?" I snapped. "We need to go the other way."

Four shook his head. "I need to get to practise, I'm already late."

As we were approaching the gates, I took a hasty decision and reached over changing the direction of the steering wheel. The car swerved.

"Are you crazy?!" Four yelled.

"We cant get caught now at the last minute." I shouted back.

"What, will it upset your perfect report?"

I shook my head and ignored him. Four drove around in a circle, looping us back to the entrance. As soon as he parked, I jumped out of the car slamming the door behind me. I got into school just as the final bell rang. I stood by my locker so it would look like I was putting my books away. I smiled as I saw Christina approaching me.

"Hey, where've you been?"

I tried to look confused. "I've been here the whole time."

Christina stared at me. "I know you skipped. You weren't in any of your lessons."

I winked at her and looked back to my locker.

She laughed. "So who did you go with?"

It suddenly occurred to me that she wouldn't be happy with who I had gone with. I looked over my shoulder just as Four walked in. He made eye contact but I broke it. I gasped as Christina slammed my locker shut.

"No way. You went with Four."

I didn't say anything.

She laughed once. "Oh my god. You like him."

I darted my eyes up to hers then. "What? No, no I don't."

She smirked. "You stuttered. Oh jeeze, you've got it bad."

"Please." I laughed. "You told me to stay away and I am."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "It really looks that way."

I laughed with her, hoping she would change the subject.

"So, since you're so into him-"

"I'm not." I mumbled.

"I guess you'll come with me to his game tonight?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "But I'm only going because you asked me to."

She pressed her lips together as if she was holding back a smile and nodded.

"Uh, Christina?"

She looked at me.

"You better not tell anybody what you just assumed. Because its not true."

"Don't worry." She winked. "Your secrets safe with me."

* * *

I headed back to my room to change. I wore dark jeans with a vest top and biker jacket. I brushed my hair while waiting for Marlene. Apparently, the game was something everyone from school went to. Once she was done we walked to Christina's room to meet her and Will. Uriah and Lynn were going to meet us there. I took a seat on the bleachers and cheered when we scored. Four shot the winning point and everybody ran onto the court to him. Everyone was stood in an almost huddle at the centre. I noticed my friends stood to one side with Four and an adult I didn't recognise. Slowly, I walked over to see what was going on.

"You want as school today, son. Where did you go?" A tall man stood over Four, who I now assumed to be his dad.

"What are you talking about? I've been here all day." Four said, looking down.

"Don't lie to me." He snapped.

"Why did you even come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well. We're talking now."

"Don't change the subject." He growled. "You skipped school."

Four rolled his eyes. "This wouldn't be the first time you caught me."

I saw a sudden change in his fathers eyes. They seemed almost vicious. "But it will be the last."

This didn't feel right. I then stepped forward. "Sorry, it was my fault."

Four stared at me wide eyed. I ignored him. "I persuaded Four to skip with me."

His dad shot me a glare. Before he could speak he was interrupted.

"Mr. Eaton, Miss. Prior. I'll see you in detention tomorrow."

I snapped my head up to see the principal had overheard everything. Great.

Without saying anything else, I nodded and walked away.

**Let me know your thoughts! I love reading your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologise for any spelling mistakes in my previous posts and thank all of you for such lovely reviews!**

I threw my phone down on the bed once I got back to the room. I was startled when I heard a continuous banging on the door. I rushed over and threw it open.

"Why did you do that, Tris?" Four spoke harshly.

I creased my eyebrows together. "I just saved your ass, why are you mad at me?" I snapped.

Four ran a hand through his hair frustrated and walked away. I watched him storm down the hallway and bump into somebody.

"Are you-"

But Four kept walking. I then noticed it was Marlene. She walked into our room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on with you two?"

I shook my head. "I've got not idea. Its like he keeps having these stupid mood swings."

"It cant help that his dad was just here." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "What's the deal with his dad?" I pulled out my pyjamas and quickly changed.

"I don't really know, but they never talk and whenever his dad comes here its to yell at him."

"Sounds horrible." I said while jumping into bed.

"So…" Marlene continued and I knew this was going to be a question for me. "Christina told me that you skipped with Four."

I reached up to turn the light off. "Go to sleep Mar."

* * *

"Hey man, you okay?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Zeke looking at me. I continued eating my cereal.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "I mean, your dad was here last night."

I scoffed. "Don't remind me."

"Is he okay?" Zeke asked. "Is he still drinking?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know. And I don't care."

Zeke laughed once. "Fair enough." He picked up a pen, shoving it in his pocket. "Lets go."

I threw the bowl in the sink and followed behind him out the door.

"I think there a few of us paint balling tomorrow. You up for it?"

I smirked. "Always."

Zeke laughed, then asked. "So what's the deal with you and Tris?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I need to get to know her first."

"Why?" Zeke scoffed. "If it was anybody else in the school, you would have just straight up asked them."

"Yeah. Well she's not anybody else." I mumbled.

Zeke nudged me. "It seems like you've developed some feelings."

I shoved him. "Zeke. She's a friend."

"But you're not looking for a friend. You're looking for a date."

I ignored him and walked straight ahead to class.

* * *

"So what happened last night?" Christina whispered, leaning across her desk.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my work.

"With Four's dad."

I shrugged. "I wasn't lying. It was my idea."

"Yeah. But you didn't have to do that for him."

I sighed. "I know, but his dad looked really angry."

"He always is." Christina mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"He only ever visits Four when he needs somebody to moan at."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That sounds horrible."

"So did Four thank you?"

I quickly scribbled as I noticed our teacher watching us.

"For what? Bailing him out of a stern talking to?"

Christina laughed once. "I guess not then."

"But he did come to see you." I heard a whisper from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Marlene. Christina looked back too, intrigued.

"What did he say to you?"

Both girls were staring at me now. I sighed. "Nothing. He was just really frustrated and walked away."

Christina huffed. "Well that was pointless."  
I decided to leave out the part where he yelled at me. There wasn't much use telling them. I focused my attention back on my work as the teacher glared at us.

Lunch came around pretty quick and I decided to go the library. "There's just a few things I should catch up on. Ill meet you in the cafeteria." I told Christina.

When walking into the seperate building, I couldn't help but silently gasp. I'd never seen so many books before. This school was clearly passionate on its literature and studying. I headed over to the history section, looking for the specific books I needed for the exam next week. Finding a table, I set my bag and jacket down, found the books I needed and began to take notes. After a few minutes, I noticed a shadow appear over me. Looking up, I spotted a boy who looked my age.

"Hey?" I said, although it was more of a question.

"You should be more careful."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

His eyes travelled to one of my books laying on the floor.

"Oh," I laughed at my clumsiness. "I'm sorry I didn't even notice."

"See that it doesn't happen again." He snapped.

I was completely confused. "Uh, have I done something to upset you?"

He stared at me before raising his eyebrows slightly. "You're from the school in Abnegation, right?"

I shrugged, not seeing how that could be a problem. "Yeah."

The boy then shook his head. "I don't like you stiffs"

I scoffed. "Stiffs? You're really going to play that card?"

"There's no card to play. You're a stiff and you will stay out of my way."

I took a sharp breath.

"Peter, come on." A girl beckoned him and he took off.

I gathered my things, shoving the books and notes into my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and rushed down the steps of the library. On my way back to the school I crashed into somebody.

"Woah." I heard a familiar voice.

Looking up, I smiled realising it was Uriah.

"Where's the fire?" He chuckled.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I just wanted to get out of there." I confessed without meaning to.

Uriah touched a hand to my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. "Why? What happened?"

I sighed, brushing all of my hair from my face. "Nothing. Just some stupid guy saying stupid things."

"Who?" Uriah questioned.

"Someone called Peter." I rolled my eyes.

A knowing glint sparked in Uriah's eyes. "That doesn't surprise me."

"He acts like a brat all of the time?"

Uriah laughed once. "Yeah." Then he slung his arm over my shoulder. "But don't let him get to you."

I tucked my chin into Uriah chest. "Thanks."

* * *

Walking to the library, I realised I was the first to appear at detention, although that didn't surprise me. I slung my bag down on the table and flung myself down into a chair. Resting my chin on my hand, I began to wait for the arrival of the principal and Four. I was going through my phone when I heard footsteps. Looking up, I realised it was Four. I hadn't spoke to him since he stormed away from my room. Quickly, I looked away.

He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

I pulled my eyebrows in. "I'm sitting here…"

"Clearly you've never had detention before." He then nodded over to a box full of books. "We have to stack them. Hence the destination." He said using his hands.

My mouth formed a small o shape. I then pressed my lips together and nodding I stood up. I grabbed a couple of books, piling them against the crook in my arm. Walking to a shelf, I began to slowly stack. From the corner of my eye, I could see Four watching me. I briefly glanced at him and sighed.

"Why are you so quiet? You ha plenty to say when you spoke to my dad."

Sighing again, I snapped. "Oh get over it Four. I tried to help you which clearly I wont try again."

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of my dad." Four mumbled.

I stopped stacking and turned to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." He said, shaking his head.

"Four?" I pressed.

"Forget it!" He snapped. He paused a while before speaking again. "I just, I don't want him thinking he can treat any of my friends like crap."

I began to smirk and raised my eyebrows. "Friends?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Pull crazy shit like you did in the car and we wont be."

I threw my head back laughing. "Look, I wanna apologise if I overstepped by talking to your dad. I don't wanna argue."

Four rolled his eyes. "What an idiot dad between friends."

I laughed again and continued to stack books.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW x**


	7. Chapter 7

**For the person who spotted my spelling mistakes on realise, apologise and similar spelling, I'm from the UK and so its spelt with an 's' not a 'z'**

"How did detention go?" Marlene asked as I arrived back at our room.

I threw my bag and books down on my bed, "Just as you'd expect it to be."

She spun her head around, eyebrows raised.

"Boring." I confirmed.

She nodded. "Well, lucky for you," she said, sorting through her closet, "Uriah and I are going paint balling." then she spun around, facing me. "Ready to transform your night from boring to… a lot more exciting."

I stood up, definitely in the mood for something better to do. "Yep," I opened my own closet. "What about Christina?"

"She's hanging out with Will." Marlene wiggled her eyebrows.

I threw my head back laughing and picked out more comfortable clothing. We met Uriah at his room and walked around to the back of the school before stopping.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Meeting the others here." Uriah said.

"Others?" I raised my eyebrows.

Before Uriah could answer me, I heard a rustling in the trees and spun around to be faced with Zeke, Shauna and trailing behind, Four. My mouth went dry on seeing him. I certainly didn't expect to be spending any more time with him today. His eyes locked on mine for a second before I looked away. I grabbed the back of Marlene's shirt, pulling her back.

"You didn't tell me they were coming." I whispered.

"Don't worry, they'll go easy on you." She winked.

Not exactly the response I was looking for. Once we arrived at the empty field Zeke sorted us into teams. Four, Uriah and I against Zeke, Marlene and Shauna. We had 20 minutes to find a place and come up with our plans.

"This way." Uriah beckoned.

I followed behind, sucking in a breath when Four appeared besides me. "Have you ever played before?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but I'm guessing you have."

He laughed. "I've had my fair share of games."

"Then maybe you could give me a few pointers."

"Okay." He stopped in front of me, hands on either side of my arms.

I looked over his shoulder for Uriah. "He'll be looking for them, coming up with his own strategy. He gets like that." Four added.

I laughed softly, suddenly aware of his hands on mine and how close we were. I took a step back. "Okay, so what do I need to know?"

"First of all. How to aim and shoot from your gun."

"That sounds easy enough." I lifted the gun, squinting one eye for a better aim.

Four chuckled. "That's not how you hold it. Here." He placed on hand on top of mine, sending heat to my face that I wish I could control. Sliding my hand up, he put it in the right place. "Now try."

I lifted the gun again, this time feeling more confident. I pulled the trigger and the pink balloon popped on the grass not far from us.

"Not bad. Could've been better for a first timer though."

I faked a smile and when he turned I flicked my wrist so the gun was pointing at his leg. Looking away, I pulled the trigger and heard a loud groan.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I was just practising." I smirked.

"Well remember I'm on your team." He shoved me lightly. "So don't shoot me again."

"No promises." I mumbled

"I know where they are." Uriah panted, running towards us. "Four, if you and I attack, Tris can grab the flag. Lets go."

"Wait, what?"

Four grabbed my hand. "C'mon, it'll be fine."

At that moment, nothing else registered in my mind, only the fact that Four was holding my hand. I followed behind them and followed Uriah's instructions. I was to wait behind a tree until I heard their signal. After a few minutes, I heard the loud screeching of Uriah's cry, disguised as an attack, but also my signal. I rushed to the centre of their set up and looked around for the flag.

"Tris, look out!" Four screamed.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Zeke running full speed towards me. Without another thought, I took off, running away. Frantically, I looked around for the hidden flag, panicked that I wouldn't find it in time.

"Shoot!" He shouted.

"You!" I shot back.

"I'm a bit preoccupied right now!"

Glancing over at him, I saw Uriah and Four shooting at Marlene and Shauna. I guess I was on my own with this one. With my head turned, I didn't see the rock in front of me, ready to trip me. I screamed out as I fell, grazing my knees on the grass.

"Behind you!" I heard Uriah shout.

Before I looked, something caught the corner of my eye. I reached for it, dragging it from underneath the rock. Eyes wide, I lifted the flag seconds before Zeke shot at me.

"I got it!"

For a moment, everything was a blur. It was as if time had frozen and everybody's eyes were on me. The silence was broken when Uriah screamed out in triumph and I felt myself lifting from the ground as Four tugged on my arm. Before I could restore my balance, Four pulled me into a hug and Uriah came around the other side, making a group hug. I was thankful to have them around me as they were practically holding me up.

Uriah pulled away, rushing over to Zeke, "Under a rock, really? Great hiding space."

Zeke lunged for him, holding him in a headlock and scuffling his hair. "That's the last time you beat me."

It took me a moment to realise Four still had his arm around me. Looking up at him, I noticed how his hair looked particularly darker in the night sky, how he had a dimple when he smiled, how his lips looked extremely soft and his eyes… were locked on mine. I snapped out of my trance and turned away before he saw me blush. As if sensing my nervousness, he removed his arm from around me. Slowly, we followed behind everyone, making our way back to the school dorms.

"So, Tris."

Thank god he broke the silence. "Yeah?"

"There's this carnival tomorrow."

Memories rush back of my first day when Four had been so cocky as to tell me he would pick me up.

"Yep." I reply, wanting to see where he will take it this time.

"I was wondering if.. Well-"

I remember how at the time I thought he was so arrogant, but have now come to learn that he is nothing like that. I have fun when I'm with him and he's really good looking., plus, he wants me to go with him.

"You're picking me up, right? 6pm?"

He looks taken aback and says nothing for a few second. I nod my head as if trying to help him agree.

"See you tomorrow." I smile before rushing over to Marlene and walking to our room together.

**Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently, the carnival was a big event. Everyone was talking about it in loud whispers between classes. Marlene told me that last years was amazing, she wasn't sue how it could compete. Personally, I didn't care what was there, I was more worried that Four was my date. If that's even what it was.

Standing in front of the mirror now, I checked my outfit for what had to be the millionth time. Black vest top, light denim jeans, Chuck Taylor's and a leather jacket.

"You better wrap up. It gets pretty cold here in the winter." Marlene had told me.

"Thanks, Mar, but I only moved schools, not countries. I'm pretty used to the weather change." I told her.

Since then I had been waiting in the room for about 30 minutes upon Fours arrival. Moments like tonight, when I was actually going out with a guy, I was grateful that Marlene was my roommate and not Christina. I could practically hear her words in my ear. "Put some make-up on, show him what you've got."

Despite her warning of Four, I was giving him a chance. I don't know where he had heard that five guys asked me out on my first day, but that was a complete lie. This sort of thing never usually happened to me. Guys weren't interested in me. So partly for my own curiosity into what he has planned I was giving him a chance.

My body tensed at the knock on the door. I waited a few minutes as to not look too eager and opened the door. Four was clothed in his usual way, dark jeans, dark shirt.

"Excited?" He grinned.

I didn't have to worry about texting Christina to find out her whereabouts. She and practically everybody from school were already there. She greeted me with a hug and then, pulled me off to the side with Marlene.

"Girl to girl? Just… just be careful, ok?"

I knew she was being a good friend, but I didn't want this sort of attitude tonight, I shook it off with a laugh.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Then, I hugged her. "Thank you."

"Tris, you scared?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the daring glare in Uriah's eyes, pointing to a ride. Biting my lower lip, quickly I shook my head and ran over to him.

"You coming?" I asked Four. He seemed to smirk and we rushed over to get a place in line.

"I cant believe Marlene isn't coming on this." Uriah laughed.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She kept bragging to me how she wasn't scared of anything."

I laughed. "She's probably with Christina, who's probably with Will actually."

They laughed. "So where's your brother?" I asked Uriah.

"Probably with Shauna."

Four chuckled. "Seems everybody's with somebody."

Before we could say anything else, I was our turn to load the ride. It was two perople per carriage, so I ended up next to Four. His breathing shifted enormously into heavy breaths.

"Not good with rides?" I joked.

He laughed shakily.

"Wait, Four, are you not good with rides?" I asked, all the more seriously.

Without having the chance to reply, the ride took off. I guessed that his silence was a no. He wasn't good with rides.

Hastily, I took his hand, while the other held onto the metal bar in front. For a second, he glanced at me and I thought I saw a hint of a smile, but just as quickly, the ride started to drop.

"Scream, just let it out." I said into his ear over the sound of the wind.

As soon as it dropped, I let out a scream.

"Now!" I shouted to Four, squeezing his hand.

A smile formed instantly as I heard the deep cry from his husky voice. Looking over my shoulder I saw Uriah with an expression I could only match with my own. Oblivious joy.

As I stepped off the ride, I didn't have a chance to see Four as Christina grabbed my arm and yanked me away.

"You have to come see this." She spoke, adding emphasis to the word 'have'

Looking over my shoulder I noticed Four was now standing with Zeke. I adverted my eyes back to Christina as he looked over.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You sit in a chair and it spins right around, lifting up and down too."

Just the thought made me dizzy, but the radiant gleam in her eyes told me I couldn't say no. So instead I nodded and took my place in line.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

I was completely unaware as to what Zeke was talking about. I was embarrassed and ashamed that I had exposed one of my greatest fears to Tris. What was she going to think of me now. Wait, why did I even care?

"What?"

Zeke looked at me strangely before chuckling. "Do you even know where you are right now? You look so out of it."

I laughed, trying my best to pull off a casual look.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you high?"

"What? Course I'm not."

"I don't know man, you're acting kinda weird. Is it 'cause you're here with Tris?"

"Why would that be an issue?"

Zeke shrugged and said nothing for a while. "You've just been acting strange."

"In what way?" I questioned. I could feel my pulse raising.

"Ready?" A man interrupted.

I quickly looked around, trying to familiarise myself.

"What even is this?"

"Go Karts." Zeke said enthusiastically.

"Since when did a carnival have Go Karts?" I mumbled.

* * *

I couldn't wait for my feet to touch the ground. I like rides but that one had my head spinning in a way that I could only describe as hell itself.

"Are you coming back in line?" Chrsitina shouted over the now playing music. What was this, a disco?

I shook my head. "I'm going to get a drink."

While waiting in the queue, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Uriah." I smiled.

"It seems like everyone is standing in a line of some sort." He chuckled. "Have you seen Four?"

I shook my head. "Not since that first ride, why?"

"I'm looking for my brother, I figured they'd be together." He sighed and looked around as if he might spot them. "I thought you would know."

I laughed questioningly. "Why?"

"Fours your date, right?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but got caught on what exactly to say.

"I mean, that's something." Uriah shrugged. "He never takes a girl anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded, then something caught his attention. "There they are." He waved them over.

He dived straight into conversation with Zeke before they walked off together. Four spotted me and walked over.

I giggled. "You look a bit wind swept."

Four looked confused before realisation hit. He quickly fumbled to fix his hair, then rolled his eyes. "Go Karts."

"They have them here?"

"Weird, right?"

I laughed. "How is it that we came here together, yet I've seen you the least."

He smiled. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing." He looked up at the Ferris Wheel behind us. "How about we go on that? No twists, no drops, no turns."

I looked behind us to view it, then back at Four. "Perfect."

I paid for my drink then we walked over. I felt something light on my hand and tried to hide my blush as I realised it was Four entwining his hands with mine.

**I would love to know if you are all still reading. I have this story all planned out.**


End file.
